yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylord Jasper's Retreat
Skylord Jasper's Retreat, also known as Masion de Love, is the name given to the summer home of Skylord Jasper. Situated to the east of Mistral City, it is located just off the road to Stoneholm, next to a forest of bright red, violet, and pink trees. The front portion of the house is situated next to a large carving of Skylord Jasper's face, which also acts as the water supply for the lake in front. Behind the house is a port area with multiple ships. The house is quite extravagantly decorated, with a lot of paintings like one with Jasper that has a rainbow behind him, reflecting Jasper's extremely camp personality. There are various rooms, including a kitchen, a dining room, Jasper's flamboyant bedroom and another guest bedroom with three beds in. Underneath the house is what Jasper labels as a 'fungeon' - this is where he imprisoned Skylord Lysander for his own "personal use," suggesting that Jasper is homosexual. Appearances The only times that the house was encountered were at the end of Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 25: Visions and throughout Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion. Our heroes, alongside Spacker LeChuck, took refuge from monsters there, after finding that the road to Stoneholm was closed. It was inside that they ended up meeting with Jasper and his servant Um Bongo, and also learned that Lysander was downstairs. However, as Jasper was convinced that Lysander had burned down Mistral City, he refused to let the heroes speak to him (even though Lysander was, in fact, innocent). Agreeing to answer the heroes' questions in the morning, he let them sleep in the guest bedroom for the night. Realizing that this might be their only chance to free Lysander, Spacker told the heroes that he would 'distract the dandy' while they went downstairs. The heroes eventually found Lysander imprisoned in the 'fungeon', and he hurriedly told them that the key to his cell was in Jasper's bedroom. Heading quickly back upstairs, the heroes crept into Jasper's bedroom, but were only able to find several sex toys before Jasper awoke and started chasing Honeydew. Running downstairs, Xephos realized that he could simply craft a lever to free Lysander and quickly did so. Then, with Jasper, Um Bongo and Spacker in hot pursuit, Honeydew, Xephos and Lysander ran to the docking area behind the house. Everyone managed to get on the boat before Jasper could get up, and he was upset that Lysander had "betrayed" him. Surprisingly, the two left on fairly good terms, and Jasper is still currently looking after the retreat, waiting for Lysander to return. Trivia *Outside the door to Jasper's bedroom there is a "boy" sign made with pink wool. This further implies that Jasper is gay. *You can go down the fountain and there will be a sign saying Gay pride FTW. *This is the place where Um Bongo is seen saying "Take me with you!", possibly his most famous quote. *Above the main entrance the sign reads: Jasper MANsion. Gallery 2014-10-03 09.57.40.png|Jasper's Retreat at night. 2014-10-03 09.57.46.png|A Spider Tree seen next to the retreat. 2014-10-03 10.16.09.png|A "secret drugs farm" found behind the building. 2014-10-03 10.16.29.png|A shed at the location. 2014-10-03 10.16.56.png|A "fireworks" shed containing TNT. 2014-10-03 10.20.12.png|Shipping containers sent from a company called "Amazon.MC," a reference to Amazon. 2014-10-03 10.20.18.png|Shipping container at the retreat. 2014-10-03 10.20.25.png 2014-10-03 10.20.39.png 2014-10-03 10.20.50.png 2014-10-03 10.21.01.png Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3